dmullins677sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Sullivan
About Scott... Andrew Cryfder Sullivan was born in Whitland, Wales to Cryfder and Alison Sullivan. He grew up around magic and his parents tried to teach him some at a very young age. Overtime it became obvious that Andrew wasn't a wizard. He was already 9 and had showed no signs of magic at all. His mother was convinced that Andrew was magical, his signs were just coming a little late. His father, Cryfder, refusing to be in a family with a squib, left Alison to take care of Andrew herself. Andrew still showed no signs of magic, though on his 11th birthday he got a letter to Hogwarts. Despite her fear that the letter was incorrect about him being a wizard, his mother dropped him off in Diagon Alley to get his supplies for Hogwarts. While there, Andrew was jumped by 2 kids. They told him to give them all his money and books. Andrew couldn't do anything. He wanted so desperately to be able to hit them with his book, but it was to far for him to reach. All of the sudden, the boys were both hit in the back of the head with a flying book. Andrew had somehow levitated it. Andrew had left for Hogwarts on September 1st and was walking around trying to find a seat. Everyone either said their cart was full or just ignored him. Finally a girl let him sit in her cart. She introduced herself as Jianna. Andrew and Jianna talked and got to know each other all the way to Hogwarts. As the students made their way to the Sorting ceremony, Jianna and Andrew stayed together. Jianna went first. Jianna was sorted into Hufflepuff, which didn't surprise Andrew at all. She was a very down to earth, loyal, and trustworthy girl. Not to mention she was delightfully kind. When Andrew's name was called he walked up and sat down. The hat touched his head but said nothing. He wanted to be a Slytherin just like his parents and their parents before them, but somehow he knew he was just not a wizard. "A family change it appears," said the Sorting Hat. "Gryffindor," it said. Andrew was amazed. He knew he must have had a huge grin on his face. He was amazed that he made it through. He couldn't help but wonder if his mom was right all along. Was he really a wizard? Andrew avoided producing magic as often as he could. Anything to prevent himself from being embarrassed in front of his whole year. One day in charms, they were having a practice test. They had to walk up and produce the levitation charm in front of the class. Andrew was so nervous. So far he had shown no signs of being magical besides the day at Diagon Alley. When it was Andrew's turn, he walked up and pointed his wand at the feather. He spoke the incantation and concentrated hard to levitate the object. The feather began to levitate high into the air. Andrew had done it! Andrew realized that he could produce magic as good as anyone else, he just had to focus a little harder. By his 4th year, Andrew was producing all kinds of spells and charms with little to no difficulty. He made a lot more friends, and even played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Andrew N.E.W.Ted in Transfiguration, Wizard Law, Arithmancy, and Charms. Upon graduating, Andrew attempted to become an Auror, but was denied due to him not meeting enough N.E.W.T requirements. He worked in Diagon Alley for awhile at a small cafe. Working there one day, he found an article in the Prophet about an Auror that went on a mission in Denmark, but never came back. Her name... Jianna Woodhaul. Andrew quit his job and traveled to Denmark to figure out what was up. If he couldn't become an Auror for the British, why not try another country? Andrew went to Denmark and became and Auror. His first goal was to find out what happened to his friend. The Head of the Auror Office of Denmark agreed to let him go on the case. On the case, he was assigned a partner from the British Auror Office. Her name was Elizabeth Mullins. At first, Andrew and her didn't get along at all. She was very controlling and liked to do things her way and no one else's. He found it very hard working with her. But once they got to know each other, they began to work really well as a team. Eventually, Andrew and Elizabeth found out that Jianna was murdered while investigating 2 Death Eaters that were hiding out in Denmark. Andrew and Elizabeth were able to capture one, killing the other in the process. Andrew and Elizabeth had gotten to know each other really well. Elizabeth asked him to move back to England and stay with her at her apartment. Andrew agreed, quit his job, and was off to England with Elizabeth. Andrew was able to meet her family and get to know her on a more personal level while living with her. After a year of dating, Andrew asked her to marry him. They were married a month later. When Elizabeth found out that she was pregnant, Andrew and her moved to Denmark where they could grow and raise their family. Elizabeth and Andrew were blessed with 1 daughter, Alyssa. They really enjoyed their lives in Denmark. Eventually, Elizabeth's brother, Scott and his wife Maria moved very close to them. The two families became very involved with each other, and spent a lot of time around each other. But to Andrew, there was something about Maria that reminded him so much of Jianna. Overtime, Andrew and Maria began seeing each other alone and they began having an affair. The affair didn't last long. After a month of seeing each other, Maria found herself pregnant with a child. It couldn't have possibly been Scott's as he was almost never in Denmark. He traveled a lot for his business. It had to be Andrew's. Maria and Andrew were able to play it off as Elizabeth's child using a few memory potions and a memory charm. Andrew convinced Maria to move to Ireland where they could raise their new child, though mainly did it so that he would no longer be tempted to be around Maria. Ireland served the family well for around 10 years. But when Andrew lost his job in Ireland, the family was forced to move to England again, unaware that Maria and Scott now lived their also. Andrew currently works in The Department of Education for the British Ministry of Magic. His Personality... Andrew is intelligent, funny, and very practical. His loyalty can sometimes be questionable as he is easily persuaded. Andrew tries really hard to stay loyal to his family and tries to be the best husband and best dad that he can be. If Andrew finds himself in a tempting situation, like ones he was in with Maria, he can often make the wrong decision. Andrew is a good person at heart, just makes way to many stupid mistakes. Trivia... *Andrew's father was sent to Azkaban for killing 2 Muggle's. *Andrew is married to Elizabeth Mullins. *Andrew is Welsh. *Andrew's middle name, Cryfder is "Strength" in Welsh. *Andrew has 2 kids, Alyssa and Jake Sullivan. (Jake is actually his and Maria's child) *Andrew's model is Jonas Armstrong. Category:Mullins Family Planning Category:Simultates Mendacii Category:DARP